Percy Jackson Song Parodies
by XxshadowrenxX
Summary: Got this idea from a Harry Potter fic. Just a collection of songs I parodied to fit PJO. Hope you like them!
1. DemigodSoldier

**Hi again! Yes, I'm making another one, which I probably shouldn't while I'm making other stuff. But whatever. Here are some parodies of songs that I rewrote to fit PJO. This first one goes to the tune of Citizen/Soldier. I absolutely ADORE 3 Doors Down and that is one of my favorite songs by them. It's basically about Percy's friends at Camp Half-Blood and how they'll stand by him in the war no matter what. I know I overused the word "fight" and rhymed down with itself, but rhyming is HARD. Ok, enough rambling. Here's the first song/chapter/thingy.**

**Discalimer: I don't own PJO or the original song**

**Demigod/Soldier**

_Within the boundaries of the camp's borders_

_Stand the heroes ready for the war_

_So many times you could not see the faintest spark of light_

_When that moment finally comes_

_We'll be here to fight_

_On that day_

_When you need your Camp Half-Blood family to fight_

_We'll be by your side_

* * *

_Demigod soldiers_

_Fighting to protect Olympus_

_From monsters and Kronos's rage_

_Standing on guard_

_To defend from the Titans_

_We'll always be ready_

_You know we will always be there_

* * *

_When there are people lying in the streets_

_The Titan lord we will have to defeat_

_When you simply feel that you don't have the strength_

_We will be right here_

_Fighting till the end_

_On that day_

_When you need your Camp Half-Blood family to fight_

_We'll be by your side_

* * *

_Demigod soldiers_

_Fighting to protect Olympus_

_From monsters and Kronos's rage_

_Standing on guard_

_To defend from the Titans_

_We'll always be ready_

_You know we will always be there_

* * *

_You can say_

_That it's all just useless_

_But no matter what_

_We will not let you down_

_We fight against him_

_No you're not alone_

_We'll be by your side when the world tumbles down_

* * *

_On that day when_

_You need your Camp Half-Blood family to fight_

_We'll be by your side_

_In the end when_

_You don't have the strength and you can't see the light_

_We'll be by your side_

* * *

_Demigod soldiers_

_Fighting to protect Olympus_

_From monsters and Kronos's rage_

_Standing on guard_

_To defend from the Titans_

_We'll always be ready_

_You know we will always be there_

**So, what did you think? Review. Ideas are more than welcome. If I use your idea I'll put "for _" but you probably already guessed that. Updates for this will probably take less time than my other project(s) since songs don't take as much imagination (or mental exhaustion) as stories. Until next time. Bye!**


	2. I Won't Say I'm In Love

**Hellos! So here's another song. This one is for Sunsteps101. It goes to the tune of I Won't Say I'm In Love from Disney's Hercules. And if you haven't seen that movie, WHAT THE HADES ARE YOU DOING ON FANFICTION? Go to Youtube or buy the DVD or something and watch it! Ok moving on. It sort of takes place in BotL when Percy returns from Calypso's island and everyone thought he was dead. Annabeth keeps denying that she's in love with Percy, but her siblings know better. (Well duh! They're Athena's kids. They ALWAYS know better. Hehe.) I had a lot of fun writing this one. And I hope you have fun reading it.**

**Discalimer: Yeah yeah I don't own PJO or Hercules THANK YOU VERY MUCH**

**I Won't Say I'm In Love**

Annabeth

_If there's a prize for foolish thinking_

_I guess I've already won that_

_I mean I think he's just a friend but…_

_No it's too much I cannot believe that_

Athena Kids

_Who d'ya think you're kidding_

_Percy's a big hero to ya_

_Try to keep it hidden_

_Annabeth we see right through ya_

_Girl you can't conceal it_

_We know how you're feeling_

_Who you're thinking of_

Annabeth

_Oh no_

_No chance, no way_

_I won't say it_

_No, no_

Athena Kids

_You laugh, you cry_

_Don't deny it_

_Uh oh_

Annabeth

_It's too cliché_

_I won't say I'm in love_

Athena Kids

_Shoo doo_

_Shoo doo_

_Ooh_

Annabeth

_I never thought it'd end up this way_

_Certainly not what I planned out_

_I tell myself that I must stay calm_

_But every night I would cry my heart out_

_Oh_

Athena Kids

_Girl you keep denying_

_What this is and how you're feeling_

_Anna we're not buying_

_Babe we saw you hit the ceiling_

_Say it's just a friendship_

_When you gonna just accept_

_You got, got, got it bad_

Annabeth

_Oh_

_No chance, no way_

_I won't say it_

_No, no_

Athena Kids

_Give up, give in_

_Look within_

_You're in love_

Annabeth

_This scene won't play_

_I won't say I'm in love_

Athena Kids

_Hey now don't fear_

_Listen here_

_You're in love_

Annabeth

_Just go and pack_

_I won't say it_

_Get off my back!_

_I won't say it_

Athena Kids

_Don't be a fool_

_It's ok_

_You're in love_

Annabeth

_Oh_

_At least out loud_

_I won't say I'm in_

_Love_

Athena Kids

_Shoo doo_

_Shoo doo_

_Shoo doo_

_Shoo doo_

_Sha la la la la la_

**And there ya go! If you don't like it, well tough tacos! (Lol kidding.) Review, request, whatever. Ya know, one thing I don't get about the movie is even though Hecules is a DEMIgod, in the movie he's Zeus AND Hera's son. Seriously, WTF? My mom says Disney probably didn't wanna have the whole "Zeus in an affair with someone other than Hera" thing. Hmmm maybe...Anyway moving on. In my opinion, this was a lot better than my first song rewrite. Not nearly as much repetition. I had a hard time deciding between this and Zero to Hero. But I didn't have as much writer's block with this as with Zero to Hero so...yeah. I might do a version of that later on. So keep an eye open. Thank you Sunsteps101 for the awesome request! And to those who have been reading BOTP please be patient. I know I haven't updated in a while but I promise I'll try to soon. I'm trying to create an OOC for Rachel and it's REALLY hard. If anyone has any ideas, please PM me. Help a fellow writer in need. *puts on begging face like one of those needy children/pet charity commercials* Ok that's enough of my rambling. Gotta get back to my writing and think of more ideas. Chow for now!**


	3. Viva La Kronos

**This has to be the quickest update ever. I actually wrote this last night, but I wanted to wait cause I didn't want to update twice in the same day. (Plus I had to get to bed.) Ok whatever. This is for CrazyDyslexicNerd and it goes to the tune of Viva La Vida by Coldplay. It's about the fight against Kronos, obviously. This one was a bit harder to write than the last one, but still pretty easy. I really like how it turned out to mention both the battle and the prophecy. (Of course if you have one, you gotta have the other.) So anyway, here it is. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I am not Rick Riordan or Coldplay**

**Viva La Kronos**

_He wants to rule the world_

_See the gods obey his every word_

_Now everyday we prepare to fight_

_Against him in our darkest night_

* * *

_He'll help the Titans rise_

_Strike pure fear in his enemies' eyes_

_Listen as the camp will say_

_We will not lose the war_

_Dying this way_

* * *

_One minute he was in pieces_

_Buried deep in Tartarus_

_We will battle to the very end_

_We will defend Olympus_

_It will always stand_

* * *

_The Titan lord has once again risen_

_It all depends on Percy's decision_

_Throw him both his sword and his shield_

_We stand here fighting in a battlefield_

* * *

_For the prophecy has explained_

_We must battle the Titans_

_Kronos we have to beat_

_He will never rule the world_

* * *

_He is a cruel and evil Titan_

_Possessed a boy so he could win_

_Made us all fear for our lives_

_But it came to an end when Luke took the knife_

* * *

_Demigods and others stand_

_Wish the war would come to an end_

_Fighting the Titans with all that we've got_

_He wants us to back down, we think not_

* * *

_The Titan lord has once again risen_

_It all depends on Percy's decision_

_Throw him both his sword and his shield_

_We stand here fighting in a battlefield_

* * *

_For the prophecy has explained_

_We must defend Olympus's name_

_Kronos we have to beat_

_He will never rule the world_

* * *

_Oh oh oh oh oh oh_

_Oh oh oh oh oh oh_

_Oh oh oh oh oh oh_

_Oh oh oh oh oh oh_

_Oh oh oh oh oh_

* * *

_The Titan lord has once again risen_

_It all depends on Percy's decision_

_Throw him both his sword and his shield_

_We stand here fighting in a battlefield_

* * *

_For the prophecy has explained_

_We must defend Olympus's name_

_Kronos we have to beat_

_He will never rule the world_

**Attention all BOTP readers! I have come up with an OOC for Rachel! Yaaayyyy! So I will be updating it soon, either today or tomorrow. Isn't that exciting? Anyway, so yeah. That's my song. I'm working on many other songs so expect an update flood in the next week. Oh and just a little FYI. I can only take so many requests, so if I don't use yours, don't take it personally. Get it? Good. Ok, I've gotta get going. Places to go, people to see, things to write. Remember, music is life!**


	4. Kiss the Girl

**Yay! Another Disney one! And incidently, it also happens to be another Percabeth one. Interesting...Anyway, this is for nicoluvsme. It goes to the tune of Kiss the Girl from The Little Mermaid. It takes place in TLO after Annabeth takes the knife for Percy and they're talking about it later and WE ALL KNOW Percy is dying to kiss her. Just as you requested, nicoluvsme. Yay you! I had a lot of fun writing this one too, mostly because I love The Little Mermaid and that's one of my favorite songs in it. But I also kept giggling. (Read This Is A Pen Percy Jackson Quote Parodies and you'll know why.) At first, I had it all as just one vocal but after listening to the original song for a while I decided to divide it. So it's sung by Grover, Tyson, Nico, and Thalia. (Gotta have a girl.) Ok so here it is.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO or The Little Mermaid...GODS!**

**Kiss the Girl**

Grover

_There you see her_

_Sitting there across the way_

_You do not know what to say_

_Cause there's something about her_

_And ya don't know why_

_But you're dyin' to try_

_You wanna_

_Kiss the girl_

Grover and Tyson

_Yes..._

Grover

_You like her_

_Look at her, you know it's true_

_Possible she feels it too_

_There is one way to ask her_

Grover and Tyson

_It don't take a word_

_Not a single word_

_Go on and kiss the girl_

Grover

_Sing with me now_

All

_Sha-la-la-la-la-la_

_My oh my_

_Hey Percy, don't be shy_

_Come on, just kiss the girl_

_Sha-la-la-la-la-la_

_Ain't it sad_

_It's such a shame_

_Be glad you would not miss the girl_

Grover

_Now's your moment_

_Sitting here under the moon_

_Perce, you better do it soon_

_No time will be better_

Nico and Tyson

_Ya ya ya ya ya_

Grover and Tyson

_She sits very near_

Grover

_There is no need to fear_

_You gotta kiss the girl_

All

_Sha-la-la-la-la-la_

_Why so scared_

_You got the mood prepared_

_Come on, just kiss the girl_

_Sha-la-la-la-la-la_

_See here now_

_You cannot hide it how_

_You wanna kiss the girl_

Tyson and Nico

_Whoa whoa_

All

_Sha-la-la-la-la-la_

_Don't turn back_

_We know it is a fact_

_That you can kiss the girl_

Tyson and Nico

_Whoa whoa_

All

_Sha-la-la-la-la-la_

_It's not hard_

_We know she has your heart_

_You gotta kiss the girl_

_Kiss the girl_

Thalia

_Just give in_

All

_Kiss the girl_

_Come on, just kiss the girl_

Grover

_Go on and…_

All

_Kiss the girl_

**And this is around the time the war had started again, interrupting their little moment and pulling Percy away when he was JUST about to stop being an idiot and kiss her already. (Don't ya hate it when that happens?) And suddenly I want a cupcake. But not just any cupcake. A BLUE cupcake! Teehee. Ok anyway, there's the song for ya. Keep the awesome suggestions coming! I will update first thing tomorrow (or at least when I'm home from school but you know what I mean) because I've already finished another song. I feel so accomplished! TAKE THAT WRITER'S BLOCK! I'm not telling you what it is until then. I'm just like Rick and like to keep you wondering. But don't fuss, little one. You only have to wait a day. And now I must leave you. Farewell my lovelies!**


	5. Titan

**Hola senors and senoritas! I told you I would update as soon as I could. And as you can clearly see, I kept that promise. Again, I feel so accomplished! Anyway, this one goes to the tune of Monster by Skillet. (If you haven't heard them, look them up on Youtube. They're a great band.) It's basically about how Kronos took over Luke to bring down Olympus. Luke's singing it, obviously. I don't really know if it's completely accurate. But I thought it was pretty good. So here it is.**

**Disclaimer: This isn't Youtube, so it's not as important to say I don't something I CLEARLY DON'T**

**Titan**

_This evil side of me_

_I need to let you see_

_He's taken me and I can't control it_

_So stay away from me_

_The Titan's ugly_

_Won't leave me be and I just can't hold it_

* * *

_He wants to get revenge_

_Now I am close to the edge_

_He comes awake and I can't control it_

_Kronos that we all dread_

_In my body, in my head_

_Oh please somebody come and save me from this_

_Make it end_

* * *

_I feel him deep within_

_He's just beneath the skin_

_I must confess that I feel like a Titan_

_Can't fight what I've become_

_The battle's just begun_

_I must confess that I feel like a Titan_

_I, I feel like a Titan_

_I, I feel like a Titan_

* * *

_He wants to have a throne_

_The world his very own_

_He's taken me and I can't control it_

_And if I let him out_

_No doubt he will break me down_

_Oh please somebody come and save me from this_

_Make it end_

* * *

_I feel him deep within_

_He's just beneath the skin_

_I must confess that I feel like a Titan_

_Can't fight what I've become_

_The battle's just begun_

_I must confess that I feel like a Titan_

_I, I feel like a Titan_

_I, I feel like a Titan_

* * *

_I feel him deep within_

_He's just beneath the skin_

_I must confess that I feel like a Titan_

_I, I feel like a Titan_

_I, I feel like a Titan_

* * *

_He's hiding in the dark_

_His scythe is razor sharp_

_There's no escaping him_

_He took my soul_

_He took my heart_

_You cannot hear me scream_

_Maybe it's just a dream_

_Maybe he's inside of me_

_Stop this Titan!_

* * *

_I feel him deep within_

_He's just beneath the skin_

_I must confess that I feel like a Titan_

_Can't fight what I've become_

_The battle's just begun_

_I must confess that I feel like a Titan_

* * *

_I feel him deep within_

_He's just beneath the skin_

_I must confess that I feel like a Titan_

_I'm gonna lose control_

_Kronos is radical_

_I must confess that I feel like a Titan_

* * *

_I, I feel like a Titan_

_I, I feel like a Titan_

_I, I feel like a Titan_

_I, I feel like a Titan_

**That...was...awesome! Ok so I've got more stuff to write/finish writing. And I've also got homework. (Who else agrees that it should be BANNED?) Skillet is still an awesome group, as well as 3 DOORS DOWN! Yes, I'm wirting some more song parodies for them. (Not really sure what songs though. But I know I am DEFINITELY stocking up on 3 Doors Down.) Remember that music and blue cupcakes are good for you. I believe I can fly, but when I tried I fell. Ke$ha's stalking me! Gummy bears will rule the world! Adios!**


	6. The Time Has Now Arrived

**That didn't take long. Told you there would be an update flood. I have said before that I'm a HUGE 3 Doors Down fan. Another one of my favorites is It's the Only One You've Got, mostly because it describes me PERFECTLY. Anyway, this one is of that song (obviously) and it's another one about the battle with the Titans and also the prophecy. It mostly takes place during the climax of the battle. And I apologize for the horrible bridge. Some things just don't work right any other way. The bridge of that song is one of them.**

**Discalimer: I'm starting to get tired of this**

**The Time Has Now Arrived**

_How do you know who you're leading_

_When you don't know who to trust_

_You hide the wound that keeps on bleeding_

_And you grab your sword and thrust_

_A battlefield can be a quiet place_

_When you're fighting alone_

* * *

_And now in all of this you wish that_

_You don't ever have to try_

_And you won't have to fail_

_If you're afraid to fight_

_Then I guess you never will_

* * *

_Hide behind your shield_

_Come on young Perseus_

_Your destiny has been made clear_

_You're the one to save us_

_Your weaknesses don't define you now_

_Or say you won't survive_

_You've got to fight the war and win it_

_Because the time has now arrived_

* * *

_The battle scenes have left you broken_

_And you think back to the day_

_You could just keep on going_

_But now to the gods you pray_

_You can't turn back although you know_

_You're too tired to move on_

* * *

_And now in all of this you wish that_

_You don't ever have to try_

_And you won't have to fail_

_If you're afraid to fight_

_Then I guess you never will_

* * *

_Hide behind your shield_

_Come on young Perseus_

_Your destiny has been made clear_

_You're the one to save us_

_Your weaknesses don't define you now_

_Or say you won't survive_

_You've got to fight the war and win it_

_Because the time has now arrived_

* * *

_What will it take_

_Oh_

_To get you to say that you'll try_

_What would you do_

_If this had effect on all our lives_

* * *

_Hide behind your shield_

_Come on young Perseus_

_Your destiny has been made clear_

_You're the one to save us_

_Your weaknesses don't define you now_

_Or say you won't survive_

_You've got to fight the war and win it_

_Because the time has now arrived_

* * *

_Hide behind your shield_

_Come on young Perseus_

_Your destiny has been made clear_

_You're the one to save us_

_Your weaknesses don't define you now_

_Or say you won't survive_

_You've got to fight the war and win it_

_Because the time has now arrived_

**Attention everyone! I have developed a severe Tetris addiction. If anyone wants to help, contact Percy at the Weirdos With No Life Association. He will likely be trying to save Nico from a horde of insane girls while singing some random showtune. (Read my other story if you wanna get what I just said.) Have you ever tried V8 Splash Berry Blend? Best. Juice. Ever. I'm so white people mistake me for a small fridge. Hillshire Farm! GO MEAT! Ok that should do it for the random comments. Toodaloo!**


	7. Portion to Burn

**Bet you didn't know I was a Taylor Swift fan, did you? (Unless you've read my profile anyway.) Well, I am. A huge fan, as a matter of fact. And just so you know, I was a fan of her before she became famous. (Not that I have a problem with new Taylor. Because I really don't.) Anyway, this goes to the tune of Picture to Burn from her first album. It's called Portion to Burn. Get it? They burn portions of their food. Ah whatever. Anyway, it's another song by Annabeth. It takes place in SOM when Percy starts getting dfensive about Tyson and she gets mad at him and storms off. I had zero trouble writing. IT'S A FREAKING MIRACLE! Oh yeah, I forgot to say last chapter when I gave you the one of It's the Only One You've Got. When I heard the first lyric of the song (how do you know where you're going when you don't know where you've been) I was like "OMG JASON!" (Seriously, read The Lost Hero if you haven't already.) Ok enough chitter chatter. Here's the thing.**

**Discalimer: This is completely useless**

**Portion to Burn**

_State the obvious_

_I didn't get my perfect fantasy_

_I realize you love Tyson_

_More than you could ever love me_

* * *

_So go and tell Grover_

_That I'm dramatic and whiny_

_That's fine_

_You won't mind if I say_

_Oh by the way_

* * *

_I hate that_

_Stupid old battle sword_

_That turns into a pen_

_You're a green-eyed half-blood_

_Who really doesn't get it_

_So watch me set a flame_

_To all my wasted time_

_As far as I'm concerned you're_

_Just another portion to burn_

* * *

_There's no sense in tears_

_I'm just standing here_

_Planning to get back_

_There's nothing stopping me_

_From creaming your butt_

_At Capture the Flag_

* * *

_And if you come and say_

_That you're sorry to me_

_Athena's gonna show ya_

_How sorry you'll be_

* * *

_Cause I hate that_

_Stupid old battle sword_

_That turns into a pen_

_You're a green-eyed half-blood_

_Who really doesn't get it_

_So watch me set a flame_

_To all my wasted time_

_As far as I'm concerned you're_

_Just another portion to burn_

* * *

_And if you're feeling bad_

_Better not give it away_

_Cause coming back around me_

_Would just ruin your day_

* * *

_Cause I hate that_

_Stupid old battle sword_

_That turns into a pen_

_You're a green-eyed half-blood_

_Who really doesn't get it_

_So watch me set a flame_

_To all my wasted time_

_As far as I'm concerned_

* * *

_I really really hate that_

_Stupid old battle sword_

_That turns into a pen_

_Your a green-eyed half-blood_

_Who really doesn't get it_

_So watch me set a flame_

_To all my wasted time_

_As far as I'm concerned you're_

_Just another portion to burn_

_Burn burn burn, Percy, burn_

_Percy burn_

**OMG the other day in my Nutrition & Foods class we were learning about etiquette and there was this one article talking about how the Romans would scrape portions of their food into the hearth as an offering to the gods. I just about screamed. So that's where they got it from. Although it's a Greek camp and the Roman camp is completely seperate. Oh well. It's Friday! Yay! Three day weekend! YAYER! But sadly, it is _only_ three days. Alas, nothing lasts forever. It's so beautifu outside! At least where I live. I can hardly believe it's the middle of February. It's almost like I'm in Camp Half-Blood. (If only.) Well, that's enough for now. Goodbye and forever PJO!**


	8. Welcome to the God Parade

**Grrrr. I had to re-upload the last chapter cause I messed up on the final chorus. Oh well. All turned out fine. Anyway, I'm back. Sorry I took so long. I started watching Glee and now I'm obsessed with it, so I was busy feeding that obsession by watching it online constantly. But somehow I was able to stop long enough to write this. (Didn't hurt that Blinkx Remote, which is where I watch stuff, decided to stop giving me decent links and of course Youtube doesn't have any epiosdes for "copyright reasons". Oh Hermes why do you hate me so?) But out of that obsession came inspiration for many songs, so be thankful for that. Ok so even though I'm not a big My Chemical Romance fan (Pick up your jaw.) I think Welcome to the Black Parade is one of the most awesome songs ever. This one is based off of that. Personally, I don't really like the title. But it's all I could come up with. And some parts are a bit suckish. But whatever. It was fairly easy to write since the original song doesn't have that many rhyme. Yay free writing! Ok this author's note is getting a little too long. So I'll just shut up now.**

**Disclaimer: Why am I still writing these?**

**Welcome to the God Parade**

_When I was a young boy_

_My best friend took me out of the city_

_To bring me to the camp_

_They said Percy_

_You're more than_

_Just a boy_

_Your father is Poseidon_

_The Titans have a plan_

* * *

_You must help us_

_Defeat them_

_To protect_

_Olympus from its downfall_

_Prevent Kronos's reign_

_Because one day_

_We'll all be_

_In battle_

_And leaving in the summer_

_To join the god parade_

* * *

_When I was a young boy_

_My best friend took me out of the city_

_To bring me to the camp_

_They said Percy_

_You're more than_

_Just a boy_

_Your father is Poseidon_

_The Titans have a plan_

* * *

_Sometimes I get the feeling_

_They're watching over me_

_Waiting for the mistakes that I would make_

_But through it all_

_I will not fall_

_I'll fight with all my strength_

_Before I'm gone_

_I want you all to know_

* * *

_We'll battle on_

_We'll battle on_

_And it's not over yet_

_Believe me_

_Not all is lost, just battle on_

_We'll battle on_

_I will not fear, I must contain it_

_This song cannot explain it_

* * *

_The world is now just spinning_

_Just like a hazy dream_

_That Titan's hateful rage could kill us all_

_No turning back_

_No time to pack_

_Grab all your weapons now_

_And fight until the end_

_Answer the call_

* * *

_To battle on_

_We'll battle on_

_And it's not over yet_

_Believe me_

_Not all is lost, just battle on_

_We'll battle on_

_And we will not give up so easy_

_The line of fighters marches on_

* * *

_On and on we battle_

_To the end_

_We know it's Olympus_

_We must defend_

_Take a look at me_

_Cause I will never give up_

* * *

_Do or die_

_You'll never take me_

_All the Titans_

_Will never tear me down_

_You can try_

_You'll never break me_

_We'll keep it up_

_Cause we still stand our ground_

* * *

_This is a war_

_We'll keep on fighting_

_I'm not afraid_

_I'm gonna go real far_

_Give a cheer_

_For all the half-bloods_

_Listen here_

_We all know who we are_

* * *

_I'm just a kid_

_They call a hero_

_Just a boy_

_Who has to defeat them_

_I'm just a kid_

_They call a hero_

_I'll be there_

* * *

_We'll battle on_

_We'll battle on_

_And it's not over yet_

_Believe me_

_Not all is lost, just battle on_

_We'll battle on_

_And we will not give up so easy_

_The line of fighters marches on_

* * *

_Do or die_

_You'll never take me_

_All the Titans_

_Will never tear me down_

_You can try_

_You'll never break me_

_We'll keep it up_

_Cause we still stand our ground_

_We'll battle on_

* * *

_Do or die_

_You'll never take me_

_All the Titans_

_Will never tear me down_

_You can try_

_You'll never break me_

_We'll keep it up_

_Cause we still stand our ground_

_We'll battle on_

**I have officially decided that Hermes and Aphrodite have come together in some kind of evil conspirancy to prevent me from ever knowing happiness and keep me in a constant phase of frustration and sorrow. Turkey Hill Double Dunker is an awesome ice cream flavor. Tetris is a drug, NOT a game. I make awesome strawberry banana smoothies. Thank you Ms. Crawford (my Nutrition & Foods teacher)! Glee is the best show ever. Zombies eat brains. Ok my mom's about to throw me in Styx if I don't get to bed. So goodnight everybody. Drive safe, eat lots of blue, and never, under ANY circumstances, borrow shoes from Luke. See ya.**


	9. Like A HalfBlood

**Hey I'm back from the longest hiatus EVER! I know you probably thought I'd never get back to this. Honestly, so did I. Sever songwriter's block plus some other crap. If you wanna said other crap, please, PLEASE read the A/N for Battle of the Parodies. But then I came up with this. Who else loves great ideas that pop out of nowhere? I DO!**

**ANYWAY!**

**Yes, I'm using Like A Virgin. Long story involving Glee, Monopoly, and Weird Al. But this story-fic-type-kinda-stuff-thing could use some classics anyway. And I will be using more classics. (Just not Don't Stop Believin' cause someone used that already.) And I forgot what I was gonna say next. Oh yeah! So the ending kinda sucks but overall I think it's pretty good. Just tell me your thoughts, as long as they're good. Lol jk. Bu seriously, let me know what you think. Next will probably be a nonsense song so BE WARNED.**

**Disclaimer: What's the point in this anymore?**

* * *

**Like A Half-Blood**

I made it past the MInotaur

Somehow I made it past

I didn't know who my dad was

And now here I am

I was lost

In the dark

An outcast

I was on my own

But this made me feel

Yeah it made me feel

Like I belong

* * *

Like a half-blood

Fighting for the very first time

Like a half-blood

When the trident

Glowed above

* * *

Gonna give it my all on this quest

My fear is fading fast

I've been practicing my swordwork

I just hope that it lasts

Gotta get

My mom back

And be strong

Gotta be real bold

Got my friends by me

Yeah my friends by me

To help me along

* * *

Like a half-blood

Hey!

Fighting for the very first time

Like a half-blood

When the trident

Glowed above

*music break*

* * *

Gotta get

My mom back

On my way

To Mt. Olympus

Cause this made me feel

Yeah it made me feel

There's nothing to hide

* * *

Like a half-blood

Hey!

Fighting for the very first time

Like a half-blood

When the trident

Glowed above

* * *

Like a half-blood

Ooooh like a half-blood

Feels so good inside

When you train me

When I have fun

When you teach me

Oh oh whoa oh whoa yeah

Ooh baby

Baby when I'm fighting

For the very first time

* * *

**Blah. I hate my ex's mom right now. Why do people wait till the last minute to tell you things? Grrrrness. Anyway, there's the first song thing since...wow...since February. Oh yeah I have more story ideas and another one already up. It's called 32 Ways To Piss Off a Half-Blood. I'll try to make it weekly or half-weekly or otherwise follow some sort of schedule. Please read it. I need ideas! Also ATTENTION HOUSE OF NIGHT FANS!: I plan to do this same kind of fic for HoN. So keep your eyes out for it. SQUIRRELS!**

**MISCHIEF MANAGED!**


End file.
